Takeshi Wakahisa
The pilot at the helm of the RSF-011U Coinvolto. Character Appearance An imposing, white-haired figure who reeks of blood. His body may look a bit slender when under the pilot suit, however, the man has a well-built frame. His white hair and demented eyes give him the airs of a delinquent, but even so, there is a certain charm to the way he carries himself, mirroring knights of old. To say that he conjures the mental image of a Black Knight wouldn't be far off from the truth: powerful, with a contradictory noble gait, yet deeply wild and twisted inside. Personality Due to his time within the military, he is someone who is overly competitive, wishing to beat out everyone and coming out at the top of the heap in whatever he tries to do. This has led to a tendency of him pushing himself past his limits, unwilling to let himself be second rate to anybody. Furthermore because of this he enjoys battles against evenly matched opponents or better yet, overwhelming odds so that he may emerge victorious and prove once again the superiority of the EAU, so much so that it has caused him into developing a twisted sense of honor in that he’ll willingly put himself on someone else’s level so that he may have an ‘even’ fight with his opponent, unwilling to give them an excuse as to why they had lost to him other than the fact that he was simply better than his opponent. One of Takeshi’s most prominent personality trait of would probably be his unwavering loyalty to the EAU, which has developed gradually over the course of his life becoming what it is today. He is even willing to go against direct orders from his superiors as long as he believes that what he does serves for the betterment of the EAU in some form or another. However this has, at times, caused a conflict of interest within him between doing what is best for the EAU and his nature to try and outdo others. He hates the Alliance and all it stands for and will gladly slaughter it’s forces without a second thought as each soldier killed, is one soldier closer to a victory for the EAU in the ongoing war. He has no love of traitors, those that have left the EAU he would gladly put a bullet between their eyes while those that have defected to the EAU he has difficulty in trusting simply due to any lingering loyalties that he believes they may have. The only one he has grown to get along with is Sylvia Hanaika, having seen her prove her worth and loyalty to the EAU, nonetheless at the back of his mind, a nagging feeling remains, one of mistrust like that for any other person labelled a traitor, for who is to say she won’t betray them just as she did the Alliance, even with everything she may have done for the EAU. Backstory No Info Abilities Combat Style An individual that is obsessed with 'being the best', and as a result, he has no preferences about engaging in ranged or melee combat -- the only importance is that he asserts his dominance. While he is extremely pragmatic and underhanded tactics are not things he would refrain from making use of, Takeshi strangely has a soft spot for one against one duels... perhaps stemming from his desire to be the best. However, using said tactics and methods in such duel though are a thing that he will do, for he is superior in everything, not just piloting skills, but wits and intellect as well. Perks ; Cream of the Crop :The elite, the best of the best, the finest that the EAU has to offer and as such, he is expected, nay, he will display Excellence in any venture he undertakes for the EAU, whether it be combat on the ground or within a mech. :With this perk, pick 3 stats at character creation (Close Combat, Weaponry, Mechanics), before the start of a battle pick one of these stats and increase it by one point for the duration of the battle. Due to who you are, you are also well known throughout the EAU and more than likely the Alliance as well and defying orders tends to result in punishments that are far more lax than the norm. ; Forever Fighting :Unlike a normal person, Takeshi enjoys the thrill of battle and he is determined to be the first one into the fight, as well as the last one out of it, no matter what. This thirst for battle has resulted in his Rubicon piloting skills to improve tremendously, optimizing his unit's usage to a point where all energy usage related to standard operation costs for the Rubicon has been cut to half of it’s original cost. This effect can be applied to other mobile suits as well. Category:EAU Category:Pilot Category:Character